


i want to believe (in you and me)

by redfern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Inspired by The X-Files, ive been rewatching xfiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern/pseuds/redfern
Summary: an xfiles au with a cliche as hell title, based on the most iconic mulder x scully episodes (in my mind)





	i want to believe (in you and me)

If there was one thing Lena Kieran Luthor was unequivocally certain of, it was that her skills as an agent were criminally – pun intended – underutilized. She had been recruited just after graduating top of her class at MIT, and after her training at Quantico, she naturally accepted placement at the Boston branch of the bureau. The irrational part of her brain suspected the FBI just recruited her to keep tabs on her due to the family name – to babysit her, the last free Luthor. But letting that part of her psyche rule her thinking would only cause more restlessness. So for three years she continued to put the hours in, assisting a dreary old medical examiner, correcting his autopsy inaccuracies whenever she got a chance, and compiling criminal pathologies for other field agents’ cases.

So when she was called down to Washington, she thought surely her hard work had finally paid off. Few directives had been provided, aside from the order to report to the assistant director upon her arrival to the Headquarters. She donned her sharpest blazer and skirt and reported early for security clearances to the behemoth of a building the FBI called home – really if her 20-year plan played out as she intended and she became Director by 45, she’d prioritize a headquarters relocation. But those were thoughts for a future Lena; present Lena knocked tentatively on the assistant director’s door.

“Come in – ah, Agent Luthor, thank you for coming down on such short notice. Please have a seat.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Lena had heard many things about Assistant Director Jonn Henshaw, mostly about his imposing nature. However, there was an air of calmness that struck her, a trait not found in many FBI superiors. 

“Now, you’ve been with us for just about three years correct?”

“Yes sir.”

“And you joined just after completing a dual bachelors of science in physics and an advanced medical degree at MIT, right?” – she nodded – “Impressive.” 

“Thank you, Assistant Director Henshaw.”

“Please, Agent Henshaw – even Jonn – will do. I’m not one for these bureau titles.” He smiled and Lena felt more at ease. 

“So you might be wondering why I called you down here. Tell me, what do you know of Agent Kara Danvers?” he continued. 

Lena was surprised at the sudden turn this conversation had taken. She was certain Henshaw would inquire more into her time in Boston, the cases she helped solve, perhaps promote her to medical examiner. She hadn't heard Danvers' name since Quantico, and to be honest during her time there, she found the mere name infuriating. Kara Danvers was apparently the best to come through the bureau recruits in decades. Lena just couldn't seem to make a name for herself since people couldn't forget about Kara Danvers.

“She was two years ahead of my recruiting class, sir. But Agent Danvers still had a pretty big reputation at Quantico. I know she was recruited from Stanford, where she wrote her thesis on serial killers and the occult, which helped in the capture of the serial killer known by the common alias of Scarecrow. I also know the violent crimes unit generally thinks of her as the best analyst they ever had, Super Danvers they called her. Other nicknames were not as, uh, kind.”

“Such as?” Henshaw inquired.

“Spooky Danvers.”

“Yes, so then you are familiar with Agent Danvers’ fascination with an unassigned project outside of the bureau’s mainstream?”

“Well, yes Agent Henshaw. People gossiped about the X-Files but I always assumed that was just fodder. Um, a way of hazing new recruits if I may?” 

“So you don’t think we’d assign agents to investigate unexplained phenomena?” 

Lena wasn't sure what response Jonn Henshaw wanted, but she held her ground. “Well, no. Because I feel every case – solved or unsolved – has a logical explanation.” 

Henshaw smiled wryly at her. “And that, Agent Luthor, is precisely why we want you to assist Agent Danvers with the X-Files. We would like you to make proper scientific analyses of these cases and report back to me.”

“Assistant Director Henshaw, if I may be so bold as to ask a question?”

“Of course, Agent Luthor.”

“Are you asking me to debunk Agent Danvers’ X-Files project?”

Again, Henshaw only smiles slightly at her. “I look forward to your reports. You’ll want to find Agent Danvers. She knows to expect a partner assignment. You can find her in the sub-basement, office CTC0.”

Taking the file from him, “Thank you. I look forward to reporting to you, sir.”

“Of course, Agent Luthor” he says as he leads her to his door. “And perhaps don’t mention our entire conversation to Danvers? We don’t want your partnership starting off on the wrong foot.”

“O-okay” and Lena finds herself puzzling over the abrupt end to her conversation with Jonn Henshaw the entire 17 floors down to the sub-basement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting Agent Kara Danvers to be like. Between the occult obsession and violent crimes reputation she was, to be frank, envisioning somewhere between emo and goth. Not that it would be an issue; Lena had no doubt she could get a goth agent to warm up to her. She had her own rebellious phase in college after all. 

What she finds however when she opens the office door to CTC0 is precisely the opposite. First, for the sub-basement, the office is surprisingly bright and well lit. An array of posters – all space and UFO themed – line the wall behind a mahogany desk. They introduce an air of character, otherwise missing from the typical wood-paneled rooms of other FBI bureaucrats. Some trophies and clutter amass atop a set of filing cabinets. And in the ceiling tiles are pencils, as if thrown there out of frustration or boredom. 

Agent Danvers has her back to the door, examining slides from behind her desk. The first thing Lena notices is the short mess of blonde hair, the fluorescent overhead light shining off it, as a hand runs through it. 

“Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted,” mutters the cropped blonde hair without looking up.

“Agent Kara Danvers, I’m Agent Lena Luthor. I’ve been assigned to work with you.”

Kara Danvers quickly swivels around in her office chair and stands up abruptly. Lena suddenly feels overdressed, taking in the other woman’s green chinos and button down top with the sleeves loosely rolled up. She pushes her glasses, crooked after pouring over slides, back up the bridge of her nose and extends her hand confidently. 

“So the cronies upstairs have resorted to sending someone down to spy on me,” she smiles and shakes Lena’s hand. 

Startled, Lena blinks away her surprise “Uh-ah no, actually Agent Danvers, if you have any concerns I would be more than happy to provide you with my credentials.”

“Three years with the Boston bureau, an advanced medical degree and bachelors in physics,” Danvers looks down at Lena’s own file. “You wrote your thesis on reimagining Einstein’s theory of relativity when applied to parallel universes. _Bold_ choice of subject.”

“Did you read it?” Lena isn’t exactly sure what it is about Danvers’ tone that strikes her with the sudden desire to debate quantum theory; perhaps the slight air of superiority and cockiness behind the word ‘bold’. Or maybe it’s just the small smirk lingering at the corner of her new partner's lips.

“I did. And I really liked it, Luthor,” she says warmly. 

Twenty minutes later, Lena finds herself scanning through the same set of slides Agent Danvers seemed so keen on earlier, as Kara reads out autopsy reports for two female victims from Oregon.  
“No explainable cause of death. Two victims in their early 20s, and all I have as a lead are those two distinct marks on their lower backs. Any _parallel_ theories here Doctor Luthor?”

Lena glares at Kara, “Logically? These marks could be needle punctures; thereby the cause of death could be poison. Alternatively, bug bites, leading to infection.”

“All probable theories. But the substance found surrounding the marks,” Kara points at the next slide, “does that support your poison or infection causes of death?”

“No, because the substance seems to be some type of synthetic protein that I have never seen before. Still, that can’t rule out the fact that something may have been missed post-mortem with these victims. A natural cause maybe,” Lena says thinking aloud, “I would want to have the chance to examine these bodies on my own.”

Agent Danvers stands up, rolls her sleeves down, and begins to pull her navy blazer on. She grabs the case file and a few slides and puts them into a messenger bag hung over the back of her chair, along with her gun holster which she grabs and clips to her belt. 

“It’s your lucky day, Luthor. Well, tomorrow is technically speaking. Be ready bright and early. We’re flying to Oregon to investigate these deaths.” 

Lena grabs her coat as Danvers turns off the desk lamp. 

“I am guessing you have your own theory?” she asks the blonde. 

“I have plenty, yes,” as they begin walking out of the sub-basement office.

“Any you care to share before we embark on our investigation?”

“What would your response be if I said extraterrestrials was at the top of my list?” said Kara as she locked the door behind her and smiled over her shoulder at Lena. 

“I’d say the nickname Spooky Danvers was well earned," says Lena as she walks down the hall. "Until tomorrow partner."


End file.
